


Gotcha

by YugixYami4ever



Category: Wolf's Rain, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sassy Yugi, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Yugi, Yugi is a wolf, Yugi wolf, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugixYami4ever/pseuds/YugixYami4ever
Summary: After he got his wolf powers,Yugi had a hard time managing to control them, due to his emotions being intensified. What happens when Yami angers Yugi? Puzzleshipping fluff (I tried,I'm bad with summaries...)
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot Puzzleshipping fluff(mostly). It's still the usual YGOxWR crossover AU.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!(BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI) OR WOLF'S RAIN(BY BONES)!
> 
> Speech- ''text''
> 
> Thoughts- /text/
> 
> Mindlink Yugi and Yami (Yugi to Yami,Yami to Yugi)- |text| ||text||
> 
> Aibou= Partner
> 
> Mou Hitori No Boku=Other Me

Yugi seems like any other person when looking from afar, just a normal 18 year-old boy close to graduating. But when you take a closer look...Well...Things take a different turn of events.

''We definitely should go to Burger World today!'' Yugi exclaimed with avidity and leaned against the other beside him while walking. Burger World was one of his favorite places,after all, he loves burgers.

Beside him was Yami, smiling softly at Yugi as they both walked home from school. His own amethyst eyes focused on Yugi who was holding his hand and leaning against him. He nodded and chuckled ''You always choose Burger World anyways! There's no 'No' with you when we talk about it!''.

Yugi giggled with excitement and had let go of Yami's hand as he started to run in order to get faster home. While running without notice, he transformed in his wolf form and ran faster. When he got in front of the door, Yugi turned his now wolf-head to Yami to smirk proudly,only to find a staring Yami. /Why he stares...? I did win the race after all,he's probably wondering how to admit his defeat!/ Yugi thought in a playful way,he was mostly joking,but the trail of thoughts and silence was soon broke by Yami's voice.

''Why did you turn into a wolf? I thought you don't need to do this all the time?...'' Yami asked a bit hesitantly as he approached Yugi. Yugi looked in confusion. /What? But I didn't-/ he stopped when he looked at the ground to find his white fur paws and then looked in the faded reflexion of the windows of the door. His white fur covered most of him,his amethyst eyes more evident, and the stature was relatively smaller because he was a wolf.

/Oh./ Yugi looked back at Yami and tried to talk to him but all he could make out was small yelps and growls. Of course Yami wasn't able to understand any of that because he wasn't a wolf like Yugi. There was some sort of communicating barrier at times,but gladly for the two ,they had their mindlink to talk through.

||Yugi,let's go inside,we'll talk then. Now stop paniking.|| Yami petted Yugi's fluffy head and opened the door as he walked inside alongside Yugi.

|But I'm not paniking! What made you think that?| Yugi tried to sound offended as he walked alongside Yami inside. He liked that petting Yami did.

Since Yugi got his new powers of being a wolf that's meant to open Paradise at the end of life and Earth, his emotions intensified drastically, every small laugh or giggle turns into full happiness in less then a second and his sadness or upsetting turns in disaster and horrifying moments. But what's even more weird and surprising is that his emotions affect his wolf form, as in,transforms him without notice, even when he doesn't even think of transforming like a moment ago.

||Well, you were yelping and I thought you were paniking until I opened the mindlink.|| Yami looked at Yugi as he sat down on the couch,putting the schoolbag aside. All this was as new for Yami as it was for Yugi. It happened when Yami returned,well,saved by Yugi. It was kind of hard to deal with this and he still has to adjust to Yugi just straight-out transforming to a wolf. Yugi was still kind of big in size as a wolf,Yami would often gulp and worry about angering Yugi,because he didn't really know what the other would do to him with these new powers. Plus Yami was defenseless as his Shadow Magic didn't work on Yugi anymore due to his new powers.

|Did I sound really that bad? I was explaining you that I didn't even notice that I transformed and that I didn't even mean to transform.| Yugi looked at Yami and then got up on the couch. He sat down and placed his head on Yami's lap much like a dog would do. Yami welcomed him, one hand caressing gently through his soft fur.

|| ,it wasn't that bad. But I would've never guested that you told that through all those noises. I'm sorry Aibou.|| Yami apologized and Yugi gave him a gentle nuzzle on his leg |It's fine,you would've not been able to figure it out anyway.|. As Yami stood there with Yugi and caressed his fur, about an hour or so passed and it was time to go to Burger World,they had texted their friends before to meet there, so there was no excuse to miss out.

||Yugi,could you try to transform back? It's time to go to Burger World,do you want to mis-|| Yami started but by then Yugi jumped off the couch and was back to his human form as he glared at Yami,daring him to finish that phrase. Yami rose his arms up in defeat and spoke loudly ''Ok,ok I won't say that again, now let's go!'' and then he and Yugi both broke into a laughter as they got ready and left. Both knew they just tease each other,sometimes being a bit too much,but they knew each other too well to mind.

As expected,Yugi and Yami were the ones who were late,their friends already booked a table and had 2 seats left for the couple. As they walked to the table, Tea noticed them and waved happily at the two,as Joey, Tristan and Ryou turned to see them. The couple waved back as they got to the table and greeted everyone before taking a seat.

''Man, Yuge,Yams,I thought ya won't make it 'ere in time! What took ya so long, eh?'' Joey looked concerned at the two,they never are late unless something happens. Tristan nodded and added ''Did something happen with you two that took so long? Maybe a French kiss?'' he smirked alongside Joey and the two turned a little red,Yugi redder then Yami.  
''No!'' they both almost yelled at the same time and everyone suddenly looked at the two. Yugi wanted to hide so badly,embarrassed to hear this kind of conversation in public while Yami held Yugi's hand under the table and smiled at the people that had now their attention on the two ''We are sorry, you can return to your conversations and meals,everything's fine.'' though the little tense in his voice was noticed by Yugi,who squeezed Yami's hand from under the table a little tighter. He thought a lot lately about that kind of kiss...He wanted to,but he didn't know if his Yami wanted this yet. They kissed a lot lately but only ever so gently and softly kisses. Maybe Yami was holding back? Maybe he didn't know. Maybe they weren't ready for that yet. It's been a few months now,but even if he would love to kiss Yami that way,he still loves how close they are already.

Tea and Ryou turned to Joey and Tristan ''Guys,you can't have this kind of conversation in public!'' Tea whispered underneath her breath. Ryou nodded and added ''We could've talked about this at the Game Shop afterwards.''. Joey and Tristan apologized,but they knew Yugi wanted this to happen. Especially Joey. It's there on his face and it's sadly funny how Yami doesn't notice it.

They talked and ate. When they all were done,they payed and left to go spend some time in the arcade. On the way there,however,Yami told something that he shouldn't have told.

''Next time no more Burger World,that one burger was really too much for me.'' Yami laughed with Tea, Tristan and Ryou,but Joey looked at him a big shocked and then at Yugi, who was looking down and had let go of Yami's hand. Yami stopped when he felt Yugi's hand slip away and turned to see the other,who stopped from walking.

''Yugi...? Aibou,what- Oh crap. Aibou I didn't-'' Yami started,but Yugi's fierce eyes that now looked at him instead of the ground stopped him there. ''I know already what you meant Yami, and now I will make you pay for that.'' Yugi said without breaking eye contact as he walked closer to Yami and Yami stepping backwards step by step. He gulped. What was Yugi going to do,was he really that serious just about one of his favorite places?

Tea and Ryou wanted to interfere but Joey stopped them,shaking his head. Yami now chose his fate,it was up to Yugi now.

''A-Aibou,I didn't me-'' Yami was now against a wall from a building on a side street. Now he had no escape unless there wasn't a dead end and then he saw Yugi running and before he could run,he...

He...

He was on the ground with a fluffy wolf on him,who just licked his lips! Yugi licked Yami's lips! He would think 'what the heck' but this was Yugi,and he looked at Yugi,in surprise,but before he could say anything,Yugi started to lick his whole face! In a more dog-kind of way,but mostly because he waited to tease Yami for too long! Yami started to laugh in between because it was ticklish and saying ''Aww- Ow'' way too much. |I love you Mou Hitori No Boku! Now face my fury!| Yugi kept licking Yami's face for a few minutes.

The others stood in amazement how Yugi could've kept a straight face because he sure was amused by Yami's reaction, and Joey spoke disappointed ''Aw c'mon man! He tickled me last time I did somethin' like this!''. The group laughed and Joey ended up laughing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I made it a bit dramatic and exaggerated for the end to come out as something sweet and not actually anything bad would've happened.


End file.
